


Твой запах

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: Как сложно, когда в паре оба — омеги.





	

— Я всегда восхищался тобой, — сидя на кровати скрестив ноги, говорит Юри так, словно Виктора в комнате и нет, и смотрит куда-то мимо. — Ты ведь достиг таких высот… Несмотря на свой статус. Шел им всем наперекор. 

— Ты тоже так сможешь, — мягко произносит Виктор. — Да что там… ты уже доказал, что можешь. Второе место на кубке Китая. 

— Да, но ведь… — спотыкается Юри, и, чтобы продолжить, все-таки смотрит в глаза Виктору, но замолкает. — Так не бывает. 

Виктор садится напротив, берет его лицо в ладони, с улыбкой возражает:

— Это просто сложно. Но мы справимся. Должны справиться. Нигде не написано, что омега не может побеждать в спорте. Нигде нет правила, что омега должен быть только под альфой. Все будет в порядке, Юри. Мы справимся. Главное — не забывать про таблетки. Главное, что это не инстинктивное. 

— Ты прав, — Юри касается его ладони, улыбается неловко. — Главное, что это настоящее. Я могу быть в этом уверен, потому что мы оба — омеги. 

Им сложно почувствовать свой собственный запах. Виктор рассказывает, что Юри пахнет аппетитно, словно «пища богов». Когда он хочет обратиться к Юри ласково, он окликает его названиями любимых блюд. 

Виктор пахнет сладко. Кажется, если лизнуть белую кожу, она и на вкус будет сахарной, теплой, как плавающий в какао зефир. И такой же податливой и мягкой. 

У них нет строго определенных ролей. За раз можно побывать и пассивом, и активом. Иногда Виктор падает на подушки и, размахивая рукой в воздухе, объявляет: «Я устал. Дальше ты». И Юри приходится переворачиваться, продолжать самому. Он выносливее Виктора не только в тренировках.   
***

— Юри, говорят ведь, что если будешь много нервничать, то облысеешь. 

Да и нервничать не с чего. Обычная тренировка, выступление только завтра. Конечно, это должно нагнетать, но не настолько же. Юри чувствует, как подрагивают пальцы от волнения. 

— Я… стараюсь, — честно отвечает он, отталкивается от бордюра, чтобы сделать еще круг, пока без прыжков. Просто успокоиться. Но возвращается к Виктору по-прежнему нервным, дерганным. 

— Может, скоро начнется? — предполагает Виктор, наклоняется ниже и втягивает ноздрями запах Юри. — Нет, не похоже… Так что случилось? Это из-за того, что тут столько альф? 

— Я привык уже, — невпопад отвечает Юри. На бортике катка он находит руку Виктора, сжимает ее. — Просто побудь со мной. У меня какое-то ощущение… как у кошки перед землетрясением. 

— М? Думаешь, крыша свалится нам на голову? Разве не чудесно, что мы умрем в один день? — Виктор и сам как кот, ластится, прижимается своей щекой к его, подносит руку к губам и целует костяшки пальцев. Юри затравленно озирается, но на них либо не обращают внимания, либо делают вид, что не смотрят. — Отпустишь меня ненадолго? Не волнуйся, я не умру за пару минут, потому что это было бы недостойно меня — погибнуть в туалете. 

— Перестань, — просит Юри. — Конечно, иди. Только не задерживайся. 

— Ты уже так зависим от меня, — смеется Виктор и отпускает его руку. Юри чувствует себя так, будто его только что отпустили над пропастью, но пытается подавить это чувство. 

Без Виктора он нервничает еще больше, дрожь чувствуется уже и в ногах. Она исчезает перед прыжком — тело напрягается, и все получается. Тогда Юри решает, что для успокоения надо прыгать, а не скользить туда-сюда, как пловец, вспоминающий, как правильно держаться на ногах. 

Он бездумно подносит руку в перчатке к носу — вдохнуть сладкий запах Виктора, сосредоточиться, сделать вид, что он рядом. И замирает, глядя на затянутые в ткань костяшки пальцев. Запах миндально-терпкий, мускусный. Как Юри мог не заметить?.. У Виктора сменился запах, и именно это — предвестник катастрофы.   
***

Виктору приходится дважды умыться холодной водой, но и это не помогает. Жар не проходит, наоборот, распространяется от лица по телу. Только бы не заболеть перед соревнованиями. К тому же разгорается желание секса, но нужно сдержаться — у Юри завтра важный день, пусть сегодня сверху побудет он. Или стоит и вовсе посадить его на сексуальную диету? Чтобы эта энергия пошла ему в пользу, на выступление. 

Виктор задерживает полотенце у лица. Их общее, оно и взято сюда, чтобы Юри мог вытереть пот после тренировки. 

Запах отвратительный. Все такой же — съедобный, но отталкивающий. Как за праздничным столом, словно Виктор уже объелся, или болеет, а его заставляют есть. Ну точно не здоровится. 

Но все происходит слишком быстро, по нарастающей. Вот был человек-Виктор с мыслями о том, что Юри нужно отдохнуть перед завтрашним выступлением и его желания могут подождать, а теперь вместо него животное, живущие инстинктами. Виктору хочется кричать, его засасывает, его «я» окрашивается в другой цвет, и он больше не может управлять собой. Юри, трепетный и мягкий, отходит на второй план. Собственное желание выходит на первый. И дворец спорта наполняется другими запахами, более резкими, более желанными. Запахами альф. 

Виктор зажимает рот и нос, словно это может спасти, но все равно чувствует этот аромат каждой порой кожи, каждой клеточкой. Это все равно, что кричать: «Трахните меня!», и когда кто-нибудь, кто угодно, явится на зов — Виктор не сможет отказать. 

Он почти забыл про течки. Юри пил свои таблетки по расписанию, продолжал даже когда они сошлись, и потребность в альфе отпала. Организм Виктора дал сбой, позволил расслабиться. Он пил таблетки только когда чувствовал приближение, но прошло уже несколько циклов, а ничего не происходило. Течек не было. Возможно, стоило обратиться к доктору. Но, как и ко всему хорошему в своей жизни, Виктор быстро привык и принял это как данность. Кто бы мог подумать, что это ему так аукнется. 

Часть его, упорно цепляющаяся за грань разумности, еще требует найти Юри — у него должны быть таблетки, он же ответственный. И он убережет Виктора от других и от его собственного инстинкта. 

На посторонний звук Виктор вскидывает голову, отпускает рот и шумно втягивает воздух. И тут же оказывается отравлен запахом альфы. Настолько, что окончательно теряет ту разумную часть себя. 

— Ох, Виктор, — выдыхает застывший в дверях Крис. Сглатывает, проходит внутрь. Дверь за собой он закрывает, вскользь щелкает замком. — Ничего, сейчас все будет хорошо. 

— Поможешь мне? — глубоко дыша, просит Виктор. Просит не о том, что его надо вывести, спрятать. Нет, помочь получить желаемое. Он сам тянется к Крису, сам подставляется его рукам, трется о него. 

— Конечно, — улыбается Крис. Начинает осторожно расстегивать пуговицы дорогих рубашки и пиджака, но руки не слушаются — слишком медленные. Несколько пуговиц отрываются, прыгают по кафелю, другие так и повисают на нитках, застряв в петлях. 

— Скорее… — просит Виктор, губами прижимаясь к венке на шее. А потом снова чует знакомый запах. Он на секунду отрезвляет, и Виктор пытается отстраниться. Но Крис уже завелся — прижимает к себе, лезет расстегивать брюки. 

Что-то с силой ударяет в дверь. Виктор успевает вскользь подумать о том, что не слышал, как кто-то пытался ее открыть. Потом снова удар, и если Виктор торопится сделать невозможное — успеть до того, как ее выломают, то Криса это отрезвляет. 

Когда дверь с вырванным с мясом замком отскакивает в сторону, Юри застает их в недвусмысленном положении. Крис замирает, Виктор не понимает — почему ему вдруг так больно? От того, что Юри им помешал? 

— Руки от него убрал, — рычит Юри, наступая. Это странно, потому что у него как у омеги должно от страха внутренности сводить от того, что пытается отобрать у альфы добычу. 

— Юри-Юри, — усмехнувшись, покровительственно начинает Крис. — Есть то, что вам, омегам, надо как… 

— Я сказал, убери руки, — продолжает Юри. Его не узнать в этот момент — настолько он стальной. Даже Крис, альфа, пусть и не такой сильный, как другие, сдается, отступается от Виктора. Тот цепляется за его спортивную куртку, смотрит на Юри осуждающе, с детской обидой. 

— Прости. — Крис на прощание целует его в висок и уворачивается от Юри, не забыв и его хлопнуть по заднице. — Но, если понадоблюсь, зовите. Двоим омегам наверняка сложно. 

Общественный туалет — не самое лучшее место для разговора, но Виктор смотрит разъяренной кошкой. Юри безошибочно находит во внутреннем кармане таблетки и протягивает Виктору коробочку, похожую на упаковку мятных леденцов.

— Выпей. 

— Не хочу, — отрезает Виктор. — Зачем ты пришел? Ты не мог подождать, чтобы…

— Выпей, — на этот раз резко, и Виктор слушается, забирает коробку из его рук, нехотя, как самую горькую пилюлю, кладет одну из таблеток на язык. Проглотив, он уже не так резко, но все еще обиженно жалуется:

— Почему ты помешал? Ты же понимаешь, что с тобой такого не будет. Ты другой, ты не сможешь… О, Господи… Юри… 

Он еще колеблется, но постепенно трезвеет после нахлынувшего инстинкта. Из-под толщи льда оттаивает тот Виктор, каким Юри его знает, к которому привык. В нем еще борются две сущности, и Виктор то порывается снова обвинять, то приподнимает руки, почти бессознательно тянется и тут же одергивает себя. Вместе с отрезвлением появляется влажный блеск в глазах, потом и слезы. 

— Юри… — наконец зовет настоящий, не одурманенный инстинктом Виктор, . — Что я чуть не наделал, Юри? Что я наговорил?..

И Юри больше не нужно быть сильным, властным, не нужно перенимать на себя модель поведения альфы, чтобы заставить его слушаться. Глубоко вздохнув, он с облегчением протягивает руки, и Виктор практически ложится в его объятья. 

— Ничего. Это был не ты, — тут же прощает Юри. — Я же знаю, каково это…   
***

В номере Юри не включает свет, в полумраке ждет Виктора из душа, глядя на огни города далеко внизу. Время от времени гремит зажатая в руке упаковка с таблетками, и в тишине этот звук кажется оглушительным. Задумавшись, Юри пропускает тот момент, когда Виктор возвращается, в первую секунду воспринимает включившийся свет как молнию и только потом догадывается обернуться. 

Виноватый, Виктор садится рядом, все же оставив между ними пару сантиметров. 

— Ты был тогда довольно грозным, — хвалит Виктор. — Тот Юри, каким я знал тебя раньше, не смог бы прогнать настроенного на секс альфу и вразумить поехавшего от желания омегу. 

Юри отрешенно кивает и дарит Виктору прощение — преодолевает разделяющие их сантиметры, чтобы обнять. 

— Это так сложно, — жалуется он, стискивая ворот махрового халата. — Так страшно… 

— Ничего, — успокаивает Виктор. — Ты справился. Молодец. Я не буду забывать про таблетки. И все будет в порядке, все же было хорошо. Ты ведь не сдашься? 

— Нет, — кивает Юри. 

Виктор вдыхает его терпкий кофейный аромат с нотками чего-то, похожего на жареное мясо. 

— Юри, у тебя изменился запах, — мурлыкает Виктор у самого уха. 

— Не нравится? — спохватывается Юри, пытается отстраниться, но Виктор не пускает, и еще тише шепчет: 

— Очень, очень нравится.


End file.
